dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Broly (DBS)
This page is about the Broly that appears in the movie ''Dragon Ball Super: Broly. For the Broly appearing in the Dragon Ball Z movies, click here.'' Broly (DBS) (ブロリー (DBS), Burorī (DBS)) is an exiled Saiyan warrior who is the misguided main antagonist of the movie Dragon Ball Super: Broly. He appears a a playable downloadable fighter in Dragon Ball FighterZ and was released on December 5th, 2019 as the final downloadable fighter for the FighterZ Pass 2. Biography Broly was born around the same time as Vegeta and Goku. However, he was born with a power level of 10,000. When this was discovered by King Vegeta, he sent the young Saiyan to planet Vampa, being jealous of Broly's latent abilities and fearful that his immense power would be a threat. Paragus, Broly's father, tracked his son down, and spent years training him to become the ultimate warrior and instrument of his plan for revenge against King Vegeta. Years later, both Saiyans were found by Cheelai and Lemo, who quickly befriends Broly. Recruited into the Frieza Force and going to Earth, Broly fights Vegeta and later Goku in battle. Broly quickly adapts throughout the fight and manages to hold his own against the two Saiyans, but gradually loses control of his mind and rage. In the midst of the heated battle, Frieza kills Paragus and calls out to him in feigned distress. Seeing the corpse of his father, Broly's rage boils over and transforms into a Super Saiyan. Broly overwhelms both Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Blue forms, forcing the Saiyans to retreat and leaves Frieza at his mercy. After defeating Frieza, Broly attacks Whis, who casually avoids all of his attacks until Gogeta appears and takes over the battle. Gogeta easily dominates the fight and right when he fires his Ultimate Kamehameha to finish off Broly, Cheelai summons Shenron with the Dragon Balls and asks the dragon to send Broly back to the Vampa before the blast could connect. Three days later, Broly had settled down on Vampa with Cheelai and Lemo, who had defected the Frieza Force. The group is then visited by Goku, who brings them supplies to survive the planet's harsh conditions and even offers to teach Broly how to control his power, sparking a friendly rivalry between the two Saiyans. Abilities This incarnation of Broly battles in his Wrathful state, which is the power of a Great Ape in humanoid form. He transforms into his Super Saiyan form during his Super Attacks and transforms into his Full Power Super Saiyan state during his Meteor Attack, Gigantic Roar, which destroys his body armor and gives him a small damage increase for all of hiss attacks for the rest of the match, which is signified by the green sparks radiating from his body. Move List Trivia * Much like how Great Saiyaman loses his turban when Videl uses her Justice Revenge, after using Gigantic Roar, Broly permanently destroys his battle armor. * Broly (DBS) is the fifth movie character to be in the game. * In the movie, Broly was voiced in English by Vic Mignogna, who also voiced the Dragon Ball Z version of Broly. However, due to legal complications of accusations against him, Mignogna was replaced by Johnny Yong Bosch. Both versions still share Bin Shimada as their Japanese voice actor. *Broly (DBS) and Goku (GT) are the only characters whose announcer voice clip comes from another character. In Broly's case, the voice clip comes from his ''Dragon Ball Z'' counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Broly (DBS) Category:Saiyans